In a painting process of vehicles and the like, a large amount of water is provided in the form of a water curtain into a painting booth to remove excess spray-paint generated in the painting booth. The water provided in the form of a water curtain is contacted with the excess spray-paint, mixed, and then recovered in a water tank of a circulating water system through a water channel. In the circulating water recovered in the water tank, the excess spray-paint and organic solvents are contained. Thus, a process of separating and recovering the paint and organic solvents contained in the circulating water by a purification process, and then providing the purified circulating water again to the painting booth is repeated.
At this time, malodor is generated by the organic solvents and the like contained in the circulating water. However, the conventional chemicals or agents containing microorganism, disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 10-0748764 and the like, have meager malodor removing effect, and therefore, it does not satisfy a legal allowance of the reinforced environmental regulation, thereby causing problems on factory operation. Thus, it is urgent to suggest alternatives.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.